pastolektorfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Anon Podrywacz
Plik:Anon Podrywacz.ogg A ja lubię uwodzić #rozowepaski . Raz w tygodniu, po #pracbaza , pozwalam sobie na małe szaleństwo. Myję się dwie godziny w wannie, golę i cały depiluję. Następnie otwieram szafę i wyjmuję jedną ze swoich pięknych jaskrawokolorowych koszul, wkładam jeansy LEE i buty HILFIGERA. Najlepszy antyperspirant pod pachy, żel na włosy, całość doprawiam OLD SPICE’m ;))) Wkładam okulary przeciwsłoneczne i tak jako #ladnypan wychodzę do miasto, wbijam do tych klubów gdzie jest 100 złoty za wejście minimum. Następnie wchodzę do środka, rozglądam się na prawo i lewo i zaczynam się gibać. Robię to pewnie, jestem po kursie tańca, mam dobre ruchy. Wiem, że zaczynam zwracać uwagę dziewczyn, ale na wszystko będzie czas. Niespiesznie podchodzę do baru, zamawiam Tequila Sunrise, reflektory odbijają mi się w oczach; wiem, że włosy dostają pięknej poświaty. Dziewczyny nie wytrzymują, same proszą do tańca, nawet te, które przyszły z #niebieskipasek . Wybieram sobie jedną. Śmiejemy się, stawiam jej drinka. Uderzamy na parkiet, zazwyczaj muzyka jest skoczna, panna daje się prowadzić. Po chwili daję DJowi 100 złoty i szepczę, by zmienił na coś wolnego. Sunę z dziewczyną po parkiecie, ona tonie w moich potężnych ramionach. Widzę, jak wygląda, widzę jej oczy. Wiem, że możemy zrobić wszystko, co zechcę. W zależności od atmosfery w klubie bawimy się jeszcze dwie czy trzy godziny. Następnie wychodzimy. Pytam czy odwieźć ją do domu. Mówi, że tak. Patrzy na mnie słodko swoimi pięknymi oczami. Taryfiarz nas odwozi, daję mu 100 złoty, tak, żeby widziała i żeby zobaczyła mojego platynowego Swatcha Xlite na prawej ręce ;))) Wychodzimy. Odprowadzam ją pod drzwi. Wygląda pięknie. Pyta czy wejdę. Mówię, że tak. Wchodzimy. Zamykamy drzwi. Ona znów wtula się w me ramiona, jej usta szukają moich. Ja jednak tracę zupełnie inicjatywę, tylko na nią patrzę. Ona robi się coraz bardziej uwodząca, prowokująca, ale widzi, że to wszystko na nic. Ciągnie mnie do sypialni, ale stoję na miejscu, jak zaklęty. Dziewczyna nie wie co robić, zaczyna się irytować. Tylko na nią patrzę. Zazwyczaj zaczynają się nerwy, pytania dlaczego itp. Wtedy podnoszę jej podbródek i patrzę w oczy tak, żeby widziała, co traci. - przykro mi, kotku… - masz inną i zrobiło ci się głupio? - Nie… - jesteś gejem? - nie… - to co się stało? O co ci chodzi? - trzeci aksjomat… Jej oczy wypełniają się smutkiem, ale wie o co chodzi. Wie, że walka jest przegrana i chociażby zgłębiła wszystkie tajniki uwodzenia, jakie powstały na świecie, to życia nie oszuka. Nie wygra z trzecim aksjomatem. Stoi tak bezradna. Wtedy lekko całuję ją w czoło i z plecaka, którego noszę, wyjmuję „O nową wolność. Manifest libertariański” Murraya N. Rothbarda. Wręczam to jej. Ona bierze książkę w ręce, stoi, nic nie mówi. Skłaniam głowę i po cichutku wychodzę. Nie goni mnie, nie próbuje zatrzymać. Wiem, że będzie stała z tym egzemplarzem co najmniej do rana, jak zaklęta, wdychając resztki zapachu Old Spice’a, który pozostawiłem. Łapię na ulicy pierwszą lepszą taksówkę i wsiadam. - jak tam, dzisiaj pan sobie zabalował? – pyta taryfiarz, jakby mnie dobrze znał. Też go znam. - owszem, czasem potrzeba nieco ludzkiego działania. Ale trzeci aksjomat nie został złamany - wcale się tego nie obawiałem. On nigdy nie zostanie złamany – śmieje się taryfiarz, a ja patrzę w lusterko i wiem, że te brwi należą do Ludwiga von Misesa. Wiem, że się uśmiecha, jak doświadczony mędrzec, jak starzec, którego nic już nie zaskoczy. Milczymy już, pozwalamy, by ciszę wypełniało audycja we włączonym radiu w taksówce. To radio, które o tej porze w samochodzie można usłyszeć tylko u niego. Radio Żelaza. Mises podwozi mnie pod sam dom. Poprzednim taryfiarzom płaciłem fiducjarnymi złotymi, ale wiem, że dla Ludwiga byłaby to zniewaga. Rzucam mu Krugerranda. - do następnego razu, staruszku. Pozdrów Rothbarda! - się wie! Trzaskam drzwiami i wysiadam, Mises odjeżdża z piskiem opon, mam wrażenie, że to nie spaliny za nim zostały, tylko złoty pył. Wśród tych oparów wchodzę do domu i kładę się do łóżka. Pomimo zawalenia większości nocy wstaję rano wypoczęty i gotów do działania. Ludzkiego działania. Kategoria:Pasta